yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
ExCeL London
| bicycle = 60 racks | publictransit = Custom House for ExCeL DLR station Prince Regent DLR station | website = }} ExCeL London (Ex'hibition '''Ce'ntre 'L'ondon) (often referred to as the '''ExCeL Exhibition Centre) is an exhibitions and international convention centre in the London Borough of Newham. It is located on a site on the northern quay of the Royal Victoria Dock in London Docklands, between Canary Wharf and London City Airport. The ICC Auditorium also hosted Miss World 2014 on December 14, 2014. History .]] The centre was built by Sir Robert McAlpine and first opened in November 2000. In May 2008, it was acquired by Abu Dhabi National Exhibitions Company. Phase II was completed on 1 May 2010. This expansion created The International Convention Centre London (ICC London) adding to ExCeL's event space, as well as further meeting space and banqueting facilities. The Royal Victoria Dock closed to commercial traffic in 1981, but it is still accessible to shipping. The centre's waterfront location allows visiting vessels to moor alongside the centre (for example, the 2005 London Boat Show was visited by [[HMS Sutherland (F81)|HMS Sutherland]]). The exhibition building itself consists of two column-free, rectangular, subdividable halls of approximately 479,493 square feet (approximately 44,546 m²) each, on either side of a central boulevard containing catering facilities and information points. There are also three sets of function rooms, one overlooking the water, another above the western end of the central boulevard, and the third on the north side of the building. These are used for smaller meetings, seminars, presentations, and corporate hospitality. There are six hotels, more than 30 bars and restaurants, plus 3,700 parking spaces on the campus. ExCeL London has hosted numerous consumer and trade, private and public events including exhibitions, conferences, concerts, weddings and religious events since its opening in 2000. Among these have been WorldSkills London 2011, London Boat Show, British International Motor Show, Grand Designs Live, Carole Nash MCN Motorcycle Show, The MCM Expo, London International Music Show, Star Wars Celebration Europe, London Marathon registration, World Travel Market, London Wine & Spirits Fair, The Clothes Show London, The Redeemed Christian Church of God's Festival of Life, Defence Security and Equipment International (DSEi), The Dive Show, and Global Peace and Unity Event. In April 2009, ExCeL played host to the 2009 G-20 London Summit. In 2011, ExCeL London was awarded the Business Superbrand 2011.http://www.superbrands.uk.com/excellondon On 18 June 2014 ExCeL London welcomed its 20 millionth visitor.http://www.exhibitionnews.co.uk/newsdetails/3848/excel-london-welcomes-20-millionth-visitor} Sport events at the 2012 Summer Olympics.]] Olympics For the 2012 Summer Olympics, ExCeL London was divided into five sports halls with capacities ranging from 4,000 to 6,000 that were used for boxing, fencing, judo, taekwondo, table tennis, weightlifting, and wrestling. Previous sporting events which have taken place at ExCeL London include: Boxing * Two boxing matches on 10 December 2005: The first, between British heavyweights Danny Williams and Audley Harrison; the second, between Amir Khan and Daniel Thorpe. * A boxing match on 22 April 2008 between Amir Khan and Gairy St. Clair for the World Boxing Organization intercontinental lightweight title. Triathlon The Virgin Active London Triathlon is held at the centre, with the cycling and running legs taking place within and around the centre, with the swimming taking place in the nearby Royal Victoria Docks. Other events ExCeL London has hosted the following events: * The G20 London Summit on Stability, Growth & Jobs in April 2009 * Each May and October, The London MCM Expo multi-genre convention is held at ExCeL. * Since 2001, the biannual U.K. arms fair DSEi, most recently on 08–11 September 2009. * In 2005, the Bollywood cultural event, the 2005 Zee Cine Awards for the first time in the event's history. * British International Motor Show 2006 & 2008 attracting over 400,000 visitors to the venue and included a Music Festival with live performances in a 5,000 capacity purpose-built arena each night of the motor show. * Between 27–29 April 2007, the 2007 London Guitar Show (LGS). The show featured two masterclasses on the Saturday with Steve Vai, in which time he answered questions asked by fans through the LGS website prior to the show, and from fans at the masterclass. * Between 13–15 July 2007, the Star Wars Celebration Europe; the first Star Wars fan event of its kind held outside the United States which attracted nearly 40,000 visitors over the three days. * In October 2007, the 2007 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, the first time it was held in the U.K. * In 2007, was the Permanence - the operational and media headquarters - for the Grand Départ of the Tour de France. * On 26 April 2008, the Bollywood cultural event, the 2008 Zee Cine Awards for the second time. * On 27 May 2008, the Ahmadiyya Khilafat (Caliphate) Centenary was held. * On 31 October 2008, Stuff Live, a yearly show sponsored by the magazine, What Hi-Fi? Sound and Vision. * On 2 April 2009, annual G-20 Leaders' Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy, commonly called The London Summit 2009, the largest gathering of world leaders London has seen since the first United Nations General Assembly in 1946. * Between 1–2 May 2010, The X Factor held open auditions which attracted over 10,000 people. * Between 29–31 May 2009, Clothes Show London returned to the capital. * In 2009 and 2010, it played host to the London audition stages of the ITV singer search programme The X Factor. * In February 2010, the One Young World Summit. * On Sunday 16 December 2012 it played host to the 2012 BBC Sports Personality of the Year. * In late 2012 Olly Murs filmed the video to Army of Two here. * From 22–24 November, the ExCel played host to the Doctor Who Celebration convention, in celebration of the 50th anniversary of the BBC television series, Doctor Who. * In April 2014, 49th annual meeting of the European Association for the Study of the Liver. * One of the building's largest halls is used by King's College London for many of their exams, most recently in May 2014. * Between 14–18 August 2014, Loncon 3, the 72nd World Science Fiction Convention. ExCeL London is due to be the hosting venue for IPEX 2018, the largest English-speaking global technology event for print publishing and media. Transport ExCeL London is served by two Docklands Light Railway (DLR) stations. The main western entrance is directly linked to Custom House for ExCeL station and the eastern entrance is connected to Prince Regent station. During major shows with large visitor attendances, extra shuttle trains are run between the venue and Canning Town station, with interchange at Canning Town station to London Underground's Jubilee line. ExCeL London is located near London City Airport station. The DLR and a number of dual-carriageway roads connect the centre to the airport and the important nearby office-and-commercial district of Canary Wharf. Since June 2012, the Emirates Air Line cable car now links ExCeL to The O2 on the Greenwich Peninsula. References External links * ExCeL London official website * Excel Centre Events Calendar * Category:Exhibition and conference centres in London Category:Buildings and structures in Newham Category:Sport in Newham Category:2012 Summer Olympic venues Category:Visitor attractions in Newham Category:Olympic boxing venues Category:Olympic fencing venues Category:Olympic judo venues Category:Olympic table tennis venues Category:Olympic taekwondo venues Category:Olympic weightlifting venues Category:Olympic wrestling venues Category:2012 Summer Paralympic venues Category:Boxing venues in the United Kingdom Category:Privately owned public spaces